Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core is designed to facilitate all of the operations of the UNC Carolina CCNE (C-CCNE) to assure that the scientific work can proceed with maximal efficiency. Through this core, we will provide general leadership and administrative support to all of the projects and the cores. The Core will be led by Zishan Haroon, M.D.,Ph.D. in conjunction with the C-CCNE co- PIs, Dr. Leaf Huang and Dr. Joel Tepper. The Administrative core will coordinate efforts with NCI and other members of the Alliance and will be responsible for all reporting to the NCI and organizing the annual NCI site visit. The Advisory Programs will be organized through the core, including the Center Executive Committee, the UNC Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Panel and the patient advocates. The core will be responsible for continuing our strong program of pilot projects as well as the auxiliary projects, and will assure appropriate communication and data sharing, facilitating technology transfer and commercialization. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for providing necessary support services that do not warrant a formal CCNE core. These services include biostatistics and bioinformatics support in design and analysis of laboratory experiments, bioinformatics and data sharing as well as providing veterinary pathology support for analysis of histological samples from all of the projects. The Administrative Core will also organize and facilitate all Educational and Outreach activities. These include the Nanomedicine Certificate Program, investigator exchanges that we will host for visiting scientists, the monthly C-CCNE seminar series, and the annual C-CCNE sponsored nanotechnology symposium.